<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Language by SSAHotchsWife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468022">Body Language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife'>SSAHotchsWife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Blow Jobs, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Language, Love, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, and a little angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a bit of cheering up now and then, even someone as incredible as Aaron Hotchner. When your boyfriend is feeling insecure you take it upon yourself to let him know how amazing you think he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request from my tumblr (ssahotchswife)! I loved loved loved writing this one. Someone give that guy a hug already!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was movie night at David Rossi’s mansion. Every third Saturday of the month, barring any BAU emergencies, meant the entire team would gather in the home theater with popcorn and drinks and the company of one another to ridicule whoever is in charge of picking that month’s film. That night’s viewing was courtesy of Penelope Garcia, and of course, her pick was an action flick starring a hunky film star built suspiciously like Derek.</p><p>“Honestly, Garcia, do you watch any movies that don’t have beefcakes in them?” Emily laughed as the main character flew across the screen holding on tight to a rope.</p><p>“No way,” You said, settling back into Aaron’s arms in the loveseat the two of you were sharing. “The dumb hunk who saves the day as opposed to the correct branch of FBI or CIA is a classic. Personally, I subscribe to the Penelope Garcia method of picking out movies, the hotter the hero the better the film.”</p><p>“So, little mama, you think this guy’s your type?” Derek grinned at you.</p><p>“Oh absolutely,” You laughed. “I think he’s everyone’s type, right?”</p><p>As everyone laughed and continued to watch the movie, you felt Aaron still against you. When you turned around and squinted at him in the dark he gave you a tight-lipped smile that sent every worry molecule in your body into hyperdrive. Something was wrong with him and just knowing that he was holding you tight, over-thinking, behind you was enough to make you want to hold him and never let him go. Obviously, if you tried to do that in front of everyone it would only call unwanted attention to Aaron, and if there was one thing you knew about your boyfriend it was that having everyone’s eyes on him was a special kind of torture for him. This was something you needed to do in private.</p><p>As hard as you tried to refocus on the rest of the movie, all you could think about was the ticking of Aaron’s brain as you curled around him. By the time the credits started rolling, you were more than ready to peel out of Rossi’s house and be alone with your boyfriend. Your goodbyes with the rest of the team were brief, and you were positive that he knew you were trying to get him alone. It wasn’t like you were being exactly subtle about it, though the rest of the team probably just assumed you were trying to get home to get into Aaron’s pants. Let them think what they needed to, you just wanted to get back and search in Aaron’s mind to see if everything was alright.</p><p>The drive back to his place was quiet, he kept his eyes on the road and you kept yours on him. By the time you walked into his home you were beyond anxious to ask him what was wrong, but he kissed you on top of the head and said he was going to take a shower. Following him into the bedroom you plopped down on the bed and watched him undress. Aaron had the type of body that literally took your breath away every time you saw it. He wasn’t ripped or overly muscled, but he was sculpted in such a way you still weren’t convinced that Michelangelo himself hadn’t created him. That thin, tight-lipped smile was back on his face when he turned and saw you watching him.</p><p>When Aaron came back out from his shower his hair was wet and he was wearing a white, short sleeve t-shirt and boxer shorts. Having already changed into your pajamas, you gave him the best smile you could muster and patted the space in front of you on the bed. He knew exactly what you wanted, and he dropped down on the bed with his back to you, letting out a low groan when you started rubbing his shoulders.</p><p>“What’s bothering you?” You murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to his neck.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Aaron said quietly.</p><p>“Tell me, please,” You knew the magic word was doing wonders when he sighed, gathering up the courage to tell you what was on his mind. In his silence, you moved from your place behind him to climb into his lap. “Aaron.”</p><p>“You’re beautiful, (y/n), you’re young,” His voice was soft, it made you want to lean into him and listen. “You could have anyone you wanted. I guess I just worry you’ll wake up one day and realize that you’re dating some cranky, old, profiler whose body has certainly seen better days when you could have a handsome Adonis type that’s your own age.” Your heart cracked at his words, at the pain on his face.</p><p>“What brought this on?” He sighed, looking like he’d rather be having any other conversation, but you weren’t about to move on without asserting your feelings.</p><p>“Tonight, at Dave’s when we were watching the movie,” Aaron said. “I know you were joking around, but you said the guy in the film was your type, the guy who’s at least 20 years younger than me and far more muscular.”</p><p>“How could I want anyone else when I have you? How could anyone make me feel as safe and as loved as you make me feel?” You leaned forward and pressed a short kiss to his lips. “Aaron, you are everything I could ever want, everything I need. My type isn’t some sweaty action hero guy, my type is you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” His voice was quiet as he leaned in and kissed your forehead. This alone was enough to tell you that he still didn’t understand.</p><p>“I have never loved anyone the way I love you,” Aaron’s cheeks tinted pink at your words. “You are smart.” A kiss to his forehead. “You are kind.” A kiss to his cheek. “You are funny.” A brief kiss to his lips. “You are sexy.” Your lips pressed to the underside of his jaw.</p><p>“I doubt I’m what anyone would consider sexy, I mean I’m covered in scars and marks and I’m far from perfect.” He chuckled, and frustration flooded through you at the idea that he could ever think that about himself. If he only knew what you saw when you looked at him, just how magic he truly was.</p><p>Aaron’s breath caught as your hands slipped down his torso and reached the hem of his t-shirt. Slowly, you lifted his shirt up over his head, sliding your hands up his bare chest to grip the firm muscles of his shoulders and biceps.</p><p>“You are perfect to me, every scar and every freckle makes you who you are,” You whispered, kissing him deeply as your hands explored his chest. “Aaron, you are the sexiest man I’ve ever known, the sexiest man I’ve ever loved. You tell me I’m beautiful, but – god – look at you, you’re stunning.” He sighed and pulled back to look in your eyes.</p><p>“(Y/n), I love you, but you can’t honestly tell me you don’t wish we were the same age.”</p><p>“Do you wish that? I wouldn’t change a thing about us, not a thing.” You held his face in your hands. “I’m 25 years old, I’m not a child, I can make decisions about what I want in my life. What I want – what I need – is you.”</p><p>“I just wish I could know, if you had the option of being with some 25-year-old muscle head or with me,” He took a staggering breath. “Would you pick me?”</p><p>“Aaron, I would pick you over everyone,” You said, finally realizing what this was all about. He had never been anyone’s first choice, and when someone actually did choose him she left him at the first measure of conflict. “I’m not here against my will, I want to be here. I choose you, Aaron Hotchner, I choose to love you and everything that encompasses. I love our life, I love Jack and seeing you be such an amazing father, I love how you work and how invested you get in every single case, I love that you’re my best friend and the person I want to spend every day with. I love you and I choose you, every day.” Your hands were gentle as you wiped away the tears that had slipped over his cheeks.</p><p>Aaron’s hands held your face as he pulled you in closer to him, kissing you deeply. There was a quiet desperation in the kiss like if the two of you couldn’t get close enough you’d burst into flames. His lips moved to your neck, sucking and biting the soft flesh there, as his hands dropped to pull your shirt up over your head. The cold air hit your skin and sent a wave of goosebumps crawling up your torso. Aaron’s hands cupping your breasts did absolutely nothing to stop the chills rolling through you, especially when his fingers pinched the stiff peaks of your nipples, rolling the hardened buds between his first and middle fingers.</p><p>“I love the way your hands make me feel,” You said breathlessly. “One glance at your hands and I can feel them all over me, in me. Sometimes it’s a struggle not to tackle you in the office just because I saw you use your hands.” Aaron smiled up at you and palmed your breast.</p><p>A moan shuddered out of you as he leaned over and took one nipple into his mouth, biting down slightly. From your position in his lap, you could feel the hard length of him pressed against your center, knowing it was driving him crazy every time you slid your hips over him. One of those glorious hands gripped your hip as he released your nipple from his mouth with a pop, moving to the other and giving it the same treatment.</p><p>“Don’t even get me started on that mouth,” You panted, a melting mess in his lap. “You drive me insane with every kiss, every swipe of your tongue.” You moaned loudly as he softly bit down on the skin of your breast, feeling liquid heat pool in your core.</p><p>Frustrated with the lack of access you had to his body, you gently pushed his chest back and laid him underneath you. His eyes widened as you straddled him and leaned over pressing soft kisses down his chest. When you reached a long scar on the top of his stomach from a sharp knife, you licked the length of it, savoring the way he sucked in a tight breath. You made your way down his torso, kissing and licking every scar and every mark you found, physically loving every part of this man that made you happier than you could have ever imagined. Aaron kept his eyes on you as you moved down his body, letting out a shaky breath when you reached the top of his boxers.</p><p>“(Y/n),” He breathed out as you tugged his underwear down his legs, freeing his cock. Your mouth watered as it bounced up next to you and you wrapped your small hand around the base. “You think my mouth and hands drive <em>you </em>crazy, but god I lose control when you-” He cut himself off with a groan as you took him into your mouth. The sounds eliciting from his mouth sent zing after zing of pleasure to your core, you knew you had to be dripping wet at this point.</p><p>Sliding your lips down the length of him, your tongue swirled around the head as you pulled up and off him. Aaron propped himself up on his elbows to watch as you bobbed up and down on his cock, taking him deeper and deeper in your mouth with every pass. His hand was a heavy weight on the back of your head as he caressed your hair lovingly. Squeezing your legs together, you tried to create some kind of friction against the bundle of nerves under your panties. You knew he was close when the muscles of his thighs began to contract, and he was suddenly pulling your mouth off of him.</p><p>Kneeling up on the bed above his hips, you sighed and tipped your head back as Aaron hooked his thumbs into your shorts and pulled them down your legs, helping you to step out of them. His hands stroked up down your thighs as he looked up at you, the pure adoration in his eyes was enough to make you want to cry. You loved him so much, and to see that love reflected back to you was almost too much for your heart to handle.</p><p>“I want you,” You bent over him and whispered into his ear. “Every minute of every day I want you.” Aaron’s hands smoothed over your hips and your ass.</p><p>“I love you, (y/n),” He said quietly as he lifted his hips and pulled yours down to meet his, sinking his cock deep into your pussy. <em>Thank you, birth control,</em> you thought as you felt his skin against the most sensitive part of yours.</p><p>The moan you gave was from somewhere within you as you bounced on top of your boyfriend, feeling him deep inside of you. His fingertips were sure to leave bruises as he gripped your hips so tight while you fucked him. Sitting back, you braced yourself on Aaron’s chest. A glance at his face showing him staring mesmerized at your breasts as they bounced in time with his thrusts, one of his hands sliding up to cup a breast and squeeze.</p><p>“Fuck, Aaron,” You moaned, feeling closer and closer to orgasm with every second of his unrelenting pace. Needing to feel that release, you snaked your hand between where your bodies met and circled your fingers on your clit. “Oh god.” Not even three seconds late you were shoved over the cliff of your climax and you came around his cock.</p><p>“(Y/n),” Aaron groaned your walls clenching around him as he pumped into you a few more times before he came.</p><p>Unable to support yourself anymore, gravity pulled you down as you collapsed on top of him. Aaron’s hand stroked idly up and down your spine as you both breathed heavily, coming down from your explosive orgasms. After a moment of just enjoying the feel of him under you and in you, you pushed up off of him and stumbled into the bathroom on legs that felt like jelly. When you came back from cleaning yourself up Aaron had already pulled the covers back and slipped into them, he patted the spot next to him with a lazy smile.</p><p>His strong arms came around you and squeezed you in closer as you snuggled up next to him, pressing a small kiss to the spot on his chest above his heart.</p><p>“I will always choose you, Aaron,” You said quietly, looking up into his eyes. “No matter the circumstances, no matter the options, my choice will always be you.”</p><p>“I choose you,” He said, kissing you sweetly. “Forever.”</p><p>Of course, you knew you couldn’t predict what the future could hold for you and Aaron but forever sounded like the perfect start with the man you loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I just posted yesterday, but when I saw this request come in last night I couldn't help myself. The words just kept flying out of me. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>